


The ballad of Fergus MacLeod

by Anaximandre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complicated(to say the least) mother son relationship, Gen, Moose, Squirrel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaximandre/pseuds/Anaximandre
Summary: The search for a mysterious artefact forces Crowley to ally himself with Rowena. Much to his dismay, he will need to go against the Winchesters to retrieve it.





	1. Mommy dearest

Crowley was inside an old warehouse. He had no idea on how he had gotten there, or what he was doing. He started looking around. There was someone else, standing in front of the entrance. He recognized him instantly. Squirrel. Apparently he hadn't seen him so he hid behind a steel pillar, trying to see what he was doing here. He had to be careful, though. Squirrel was rarely seen without Moose. He was standing in the center of the warehouse.  
"You can come out now." His voice was weirdly low. Crowley shivered, thinking about a clever answer, when suddenly he heard another voice:  
"Dean." It was Castiel's voice. "You wished to speak with me urgently."  
Crowley was all ears. This could be interesting. This could be fruitful . This could be...  
Dean grabbed Castiel's arm. Crowley gasped.  
"It's been going on for too long Cas." Dean was muttering."It needs to stop."  
He was facing Cas. He put his arms around his shoulders and he kissed him. He kissed him?!  
"I beg your pardon sir?" Said a worried voice  
Crowley gasped again. The warehouse, the squirrel and the giraffe disappeared. He was sitting on his throne, and one of his demon henchmen was standing in front of him. He closed his eyes firmly, trying to forget what he just saw.  
"Sir?" The demon was another one of those overzealous asshats who thought being in his presence 24/7 would put them in line for a promotion. He sighed.  
"What is it?"  
"As I was saying previously, Bezor and Rorias have not given any sign of life for two full days."  
Crowley was now utterly bored." Send someone to check on them and kick their sorry asses back here."  
"But...but Sir" said the demon "I sent Rorias to check on Bezor already, and he went missing."  
"What was it that Bezor was doing before he vanished?"  
"He was looking for an artifact, I don't know the name, it seemed silly, but you gave him the authorization "  
Crowley sighed again:"I did?" He paused ." Oh well, let's do a bit of fieldwork, shall we?"  
"Sir?"  
"I'm going after Bezor personally". He needed some fresh air, this was the occasion."Where was he last seen?"  
"I can show you Sir."  
Crowley nodded.  
They were in a dusty motel room now.  
"This is where Bezor was staying, and where Rorias started his investigation." said the henchman with a nod.  
Crowley didn't respond and started looking around the room. There were papers on the desk. He quickly glanced through them. Mostly religious blabber and similar nonsense. References to the grand grimoire. That was slightly more interesting. What could have this clown have discovered?  
"Sir?"  
Crowley turned around. His henchman was shaking. He took a step back. The demon's face started turning red and he began foaming from the mouth. Crowley stood perfectly still, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, the demon stopped shaking and fell to the ground.  
Crowley then heard a voice. A women's voice:  
"Well hello Fergus! I was not expecting to see you here."  
A single word escaped from Crowley's mouth:  
"Bollocks!"


	2. The artifact

There was a minute of awkwardness. Crowley and Rowena were standing on each side of the room, with a dead demon in the middle.  
"Nothing clever to say, Fergus?" said Rowena with a faint smile.  
"Mother. What a displeasing surprise." Crowley had a bitter taste in his mouth.   
"Oh , come on Fergus, you can do better than that." Rowena sat on the bed and rested her feet on the demon's body.  
"Get to the point, Mother. I don't have the time to chitchat with you. Why have you killed my demons?!" he said, raising his voice.  
"Come on Fergus, isn't that obvious?" She sighed "They attacked me, a poor and defenseless woman."  
"So you killed them. Three of my demons!"   
"I don't think you really mind." she said  
He didn't really. These three asshats were as useful as dogs able to play the piano. He was mostly pissed by the fact that his mother killed these clowns.  
"I DO mind!" He rolled his eyes."No one touches my demons but me!"  
"Anyways, now that you're here, I do need your help."   
"Too much words, mother. Where. Is . The. Artifact?"  
Rowena took a deep breath. Crowley braced himself.   
"Well." She cleared her throat." How do I put that simply? It's in your head."  
"WHAT?!" Roared Crowley. "Explain yourself!"  
"It's not a metaphor, sadly, it's literally in your skull." Rowena stood up.   
"Are you kidding me?! Remove it! What the hell is this thing."  
Rowena looked around awkwardly:  
"It's complicated..."  
"Explain yourself. Now."  
She sighed again:  
"It's a tracking device. I mean it's obviously more complicated than that, but you wouldn't understand."  
Crowley was boiling. He responded in an extremely low voice.  
"So to recapitulate, you implanted a tracking device in my skull. Are you spying on me mother?!"  
"No. No. I was drinking this nice bottle of Dom Pérignon..."  
"I don't care. Remove it or I feed you to my hounds."  
Rowena smiled, a little embarrassed:  
"Well."  
"Well WHAT?!" screamed Crowley, out of patience.  
"I don't remember the spell I used but... but I know somewhere we can get it."  
Crowley was worried. Events were taking a turn for the worst.  
"Where?" he asked in a faint voice  
"The Men of Letter's Bunker."


End file.
